1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Server cabinet includes a number of server units installed in a rack, and a number of cables connected between rear walls of the server units and the racks. However, in a disorderly fashion, the cables will occupy a large amount of space behind the server units in the rack.